Just What You Needed
by WrathTheFurious
Summary: Everglades life is a shit hole. In a attempt to have a fresh new start Ever and her sister move to Ever's moirails home town where she gets excepted into her moirails school, The Academy for the Differently Gifted. But when she meets her moirails troll friends her life takes a swan dive into the river of insanity. (Yes my OC is the main character.)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Sorry guys! I'm sorry about not touching my other story but a lot of shit happened! But here's another story I think you'll like if you like homestcuk and yes it will be updated regularly. Lets say every week :3. Please enjoy!**

How did I even get in this mess? Oh yea I remember...me and my moirail met them. Your probably very confused right now. Let me start from the beginning. It's long and tedious so shut up and like it.

It all started when my parents died. Yea. Died. I was fifteen when they died in a terrible car crash. It was all my fault. All of it...my moirail and my sister say it's not but I know better. It was a cold icy December night...the day after Christmas. I just had to stay with my grandfather out in the country that day. They said it was to icy but I insisted on staying with him. So on there way to come get me they hit a clear path of black ice...they would have made it had it not been for the drunk driving a semi truck...between the ice and the drunk and the truck neither they or the drunk survived. When my sister call crying I knew something had went wrong...I knew my bad "day dream" had came true. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath. I didn't cry. I couldn't. All I could think of was why. Why did I do that. Why. It's all my fault. All of it. After the funeral my sister got custody of me and after New Years we moved to a new state. A new town. Outside a new city to start our new life. We moved to my moirails town actually. I had always wanted to move there and I got my wish and so did my moirail.

Where are my manners! Here I am talking about my moirail and you don't even know who and what she is! Well my moirails name is Luciole McKay! We met when we were seven when my parents sister and I took a vacation in her town. We hit it of really swell and had been moirails ever since. We would visit each other every school breaks we got and summer. We now I lived in the same town as her. Now. You noticed I said "what" she is see we live in a very open world full of creatures the main race that's more or less excepted are the . Trolls. Ya know candy corn horns, different blood colors and all. Now let me get back to the point and no my moirails not a troll. She's well...she's a dragon. Yes I said it. A dragon. She has ice blue eyes and can turn into an actual dragon. But when she's in human form the only indication that shes a dragon are her eyes and the scales that form when she's angry. My parents were totally fine and happy that my best friend(moirail) is a dragon. In fact her mom, dad, older brother, and younger brother are all dragons.

Of corse I'm not exactly normal myself...see I'm an albino. Yep. Snow white hair, candy red eyes and paper white skin. Of corse we can't forget the added bonus! I'm a sound maker as in an actual radio. You could touch me and instantly music starts to play from me and I can sing the song sounding exactly like the singer. I can do a lot of sound related things. But we had to keep that a secret at my old school because well...I get bullied enough as it is because of my albinism. So when we moved here my sister had me signed up for The Academy for the Differently Gifted. My moirails school in fact. They took one look at me and instantly excepted me. Saying how much of an honor it was to have such a talented child enrolled in there school. Apparently my power is a very very rare ability that only certain genes can carry. It's more extraordinary that I'm still alive and cans handle it so well. Sound makers a rare because only certain beings can carry the ability without dying. Back to the damn story.

After I was excepted I was given classes according to what helps my power develop plus three classes and lunch with my moirail. Of corse as soon as I joined my moirail wanted me to meet her group of friends. I hate people. I hate everyone and thing except for Luciole. So meeting new people and making friends aren't exactly my thing. That's normally because everyone that comesin contact with me think I'm a freak and want to avoid me or beat the shit out of me. I was currently staying in the schools accommodation dorms because of my sisters job that makes her travel around. I was laying on my bed drinking an orange Faygo when I herd a "thump thump thump" on my door.

"Come in." The door opened as Lucioles head popped in the crack.

"Beesst friend. Pssst best friend! You ready!?" She asked with that funny dorky pointy toothed grin of hers.

"Bleh...yes.." I said sitting up. She tackle hugged me and licked my face giggling.

"Come on! It's not gonna be that bad! I promise you'll love them! They'll love you to!" She said happily. BLEH. New people. I fucking hate people.

"Bleh." She giggled as she lead me out of my room and down the hall and out side to the court yard where her huge ass group of sixteen fucking people were waiting for her. Twelve trolls and four humans. Huh...I still hate them. I always hate something until I'm given a reason to like it.

"Hey guys!" She yelled happily as she bounded to them with me stalking grumpily from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two guys! Enjoy!**

"What's up my wicked little sis?!" Said a troll with very messy hair and face paint on. First impression I got was he was a juggalo. How do I make such a wide assumption? Well the clown makeup, the ICP shirt, and the Faygo in his hand. He was also wearing polka dotted pants like a clown with red converse on. Luciole ran into his open arms as she laughed. I stayed back and watched them all evaluating them as I did. There was a cat troll with a blue cat hat with a matching tail and a green trench coat, and short angry looking troll with nub horns who was standing next to the juggalo, a very vampire like fashionable troll with a blond haired human on her side to match, a big muscular troll witch cracked glasses, a double horned troll with bi-colored glasses, a troll that looks like a male version of a drag queen, a happy looking troll that says "glub" a hell of a lot, an absolute bitch with one eye that's belong drooled over by a black haired boy with blue eyes, a cool kid with shades, and a few others that I just don't feel like evaluating. It's already to many people. To. Many.

I backed up slowly hoping that she wouldn't notice but like always she did and she bounded back to me and tugged me over to all her friends. Great.

"Guys this is my moirail Everglade! But she hates her full name so call her Ever!" Said said. I just stood there and starred.

"Ever this is where you say hi." She told me like a teacher. I looked at her then them then her and I walked away. I hated people. I hear her sigh as she came and dragged me back.

"Ever isn't a people person. At all really but she needs to broaden her circle. Or line really." She explained. They nodded except for the short one. He just scoffed. Heh. Maybe he isn't so bad. I was about to actually talk when a few more people showed up. Nope this is where I fucking abscond but sadly my moirail held me down tight. One person in particular caught my eye tough. He was a little taller than the other juggalo, with a skeleton hoddie, black pants, combat boots and skull themed face pain and...what the fuck?! Were thoughs stitches on his mouth!? As I was mentally flipping my shit Luciole was telling me everyone's name. The only name I caught was Kurloz. That was the taller juggalos name. I stares at him just as hard as he was staring at me before Luciole poked me in the neck.

"Eeeevvverrr. Did you get there names?" She asked. I finally focused on her enough to nod. Gamzee, Kurloz's little brother was apparently very very good friends with Luciole and noticed my staring at Kurloz.

"Oh my brothers all up and mother fucking got stitched up lips." Gamzee said with that chill look on his face. I nodded and proceeded to leave but again my moirail caught my arm and this time I knew she was mad by the feel of her scaly hand. I sighed as I looked and smiled at her

"Oh all right I'll stay. No need to get salty bro." I said. Everyone stared at me. That's another reason I don't talk. The sound of your voice is also an indicator that your different because it sound more smooth and melodic kind of like your singing.

"H..Holy shit. She can talk." Karkat said being both sarcastic and serious.

"I thought she was a mute like Kurloz." Dave said. I scowled and put up my hood as people starting coming in and moving around in the court yard. I stared at the ground as the place became crowded. Luciole took a step getting closer to me the worried and guarded expression she always has when were out in public placed on her face. See people don't except me very easily and tend to either beat me up or pick on me verbally.

"What's bothering you my wicked little sis?" Gamzee asked looking a little concerned at his friends shift in mood. She looked at him and smiles reassuringly at the juggalo before wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"See because Ever looks the way she dose she's...well she's never been excepted...ever. They make fun of her and hurt her physically and verbally." She explained. I could feel there eyes on me and could only guess some of there expressions, annoyance, anger, sadness. It pissed me off. I don't need there fucking pity. But one pair of eyes hadn't left me the whole time I've been here...Kurloz. Why was he staring? Did he think I was a freak to? Did I disgust him? What was it? Why was he staring at me? As the place became more crowded I started to fidget. Things were getting to uncomfortable for me.

"Hey I gotta go Lucy...I'll see you later." I told her. she hugged me close and shook her head softly. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close.  
"Please..." I begged. She sighed softly and nuzzled my neck a little before letting me go. I put my hands in my hoody pocket and stalked off. I was in the hall way on my way to my room when three big guys stepped in front of me. I looked up a little at them and stared at them like they were the most stupidest people i'd ever seen in my life. They looked down at me and the leader grinned shoving me against the wall hard. The impact knocked me a little breathless as they ripped off my hood and stared at me.


End file.
